<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genesis by PinkRangerToni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073180">Genesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerToni/pseuds/PinkRangerToni'>PinkRangerToni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Black RX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I’m bad at writing fight scenes I’m sorry you’re gonna have to wait, Other, cliffhanger ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerToni/pseuds/PinkRangerToni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rising, a rebirth, and an averted disaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kotaro Minami/Nobuhiko Akizuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn’t want to starve you for content so here’s a short thing I churned out in like 30 minutes. Enjoy. Or don’t, that’s not up to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain. </p><p>The flesh regenerated. The blood flowed once more. The heart moved again. Skin, eyes, all of it comes growing back sickly, horrifyingly. </p><p>All was pain. </p><p>The body sits up, its eyes opening as brain matter reforms and horrible, horrible memories begin flooding back. Terror, murder, betrayal. </p><p>All was pain. </p><p>Nobuhiko Akizuki rolled over, began writhing like spiders were crawling all over his body, and screamed. His heart drew him to his feet. </p><p>Kyoko. They’re doing something to Kyoko. </p><p>He had to run. NOW. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>“KOTARO!!! NOBUHIKO!!! PLEASE!!!”</p><p>Kyoko writhed on the operating table, kicking and screaming against her restraints, tears running down her face as a boom arm prepared to force a third King Stone into her body. </p><p>“Stupid girl, they are long gone!” General Jark laughed as she wriggled, her body having changed significantly. “Black Sun and Shadow Moon have perished, we’ve no use for either of them! You will be our Century Queen!”</p><p>“NEVER!” She shouted, now strong enough to begin warping her restraints. </p><p>He laughed again. “Keep convincing yourself otherwise, Akizuki. You will change your mind.”</p><p>...and that was when an unfamiliar motorcycle crashed through the door.</p><p>“...who are you...”</p><p>The man on the bike removed his helmet, throwing it at the arm, dislodging it. </p><p>“Nobuhiko!”</p><p>“I won’t let you do to my sister what Gorgom did to Kotaro and I! I’m taking her home!”</p><p>Jark scrambled, finding a way to try and get some monsters after them. </p><p>He ripped the restraints off and got her off the table, grabbing the helmet and getting on the bike. </p><p>“Hold on tight, onee-chan.”</p><p>The bike revved up and started on the journey, Kyoko holding her brother tight.</p><p>“You’re alive...you’re really alive...”</p><p>“I am...I haven’t been here long...as soon as I was reborn I felt that you were in danger...I couldn’t let them do that to you...” he said, fearing that they were being followed. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Kotaro had a feeling Crisis was up to something. Monsters he recognized as Gedorian and Gatezone had been spotted in the city, so Acrobatter took him to their location. A familiar quarry. </p><p>“Gedorian! Gatezone! What wretched plans are you enacting this time?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s you,” Gedorian snarled. “We have no mere plans other than vengeance! It’s not you we want!”</p><p>“But it’s me you’ve got!” Kotaro shouted back, somewhat confused. Revenge..., he thought. </p><p>“It’s not you they want, Kotaro...”</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>“...it’s me.”</p><p>On a nearby hill stood, holding his head high, Nobuhiko Akizuki. </p><p>“No...Nobu...hiko...” Kotaro stammered, his heart skipping a beat as he saw his stepbrother, thought to be long dead. </p><p>“You tried to capture Kyoko and do to her what Gorgom did to Kotaro and I...now that I have returned, I will not let that stand!”</p><p>He summoned a belt that resembled a silver and green version of Kotaro’s Sunriser. </p><p>‘No way,’ he thought. ‘Could he be...?’</p><p>“HENSHIN!”</p><p>A green light shone and enveloped Nobuhiko, radiating across the quarry for a few seconds, and then it was gone. </p><p>And in its place was a silver and green copy of Kotaro’s Rider form. </p><p>“I am the Child of the Moon! Kamen Rider White! R! X!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>